Pieces of Time
by Hathaway711
Summary: HIATUS! In Frostbite Mason never came back for Rose. She still managed to kill and escape from the Strigoi but was forced to leave her old life behind. 3 yrs later, will Rose have to face those who thought she was gone forever? Full Summary inside. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Authors note; _Ok this is chapter one and it's also a Summary, giving the insight on what's going on in the story. Of course all rights of Vampire Academy belong to Richelle Mead. Please review at the end, and I will update very shortly._

* * *

**Pieces Of Time**

* * *

_Chapter 1/Summary_

It's been 3 years since I left my old school, my old home, _3 long years_. I used to be a student at St. Vladimir's where I trained to be a guardian for my best friend, the Royal Moroi –Princess Vasilissa Dragomir. All chances of that had been broken when I got kidnapped in Spokane by Strigoi along with Mason, Eddie –two Dhampir's who I went to school with along with two Moroi, Mia and Christian.

These two Strigoi that had held us hostage for days, where my first kills. Although I was lucky enough to even have enough strength to kill the two on my own, not long after with no time to escape, more showed up. It was either I die, or I try to escape . . . again. I chose the escape.

They said they were going to use me to get to Lissa –ok, maybe _use_ wasn't the word, it was more like torture. I couldn't let that happen, there was no way in hell I was giving them information. The others were gone, they had made it out with me being the distraction, they were free and they were safe and would head back to the Academy. But for me, it was impossible to be safe. I knew there was no way I could take down any more of the Strigoi that had shown up. So I used a lesson that I thought would never come in handy, a lesson that my mentor had taught me. I ran.

I had gotten out and escaped. . ._just_. But, even after 3 years I'm not out of danger from them, word spreads and now that they know about the bond I have with Princess Vasilissa they have been searching for me.

I couldn't go back to the academy once I escaped. I would be putting all my friends at risk. Strigoi were looking for me and sometimes I wondered if it was even about finding Lissa anymore or if it was just a game to them, a sick habit to make my life hell. It's hard to think that I just a banded my friends but I did it to protect them. Some days I even regret my decision when I think about them all, the pain that comes with missing them, the pain I put them through.

At the moment I live in Minnesota in a small hotel. For 3 years I've been living in hotels, travelling from town to town, running from Strigoi. But I haven't just been on the run and sitting around, no that would have got too boring. Instead I spend my life hunting Strigoi.

Yep that's right _hunt_ as in go around looking for them instead of waiting for them to come and kill the Moroi I'm guarding. But you see I'm not the only one who does this, I guess you could kind of say we're a group but a bunch of other Dhampir's like myself who haven't graduated (therefore have no promise mark) do exactly what I do, I know about ten of them and I know there are a lot more out there.

Sometimes I work by myself going out on my own hunting down Strigoi who are lurking around or sometimes I go with my group, mainly Jackie. Jackie is a girl Dhampir who never ended up graduating she's a lot like me in many ways, except she dropped out of school when she decided she no longer wanted to spend her life protecting Moroi by sitting around and waiting for them to get attacked, she's a year older than me 21 –though she doesn't act like it –but has been doing this ever since she was 16.

So currently I have been tracking this random Strigoi for the past couple of days now; he would go around the clubs looking for his next victim. I would always follow him in but somehow he would disappear. He worked fast, real fast.

I had seen him get into conflict with some other Strigoi yesterday and man did it get ugly he beat the crap out of all three of them without getting a scratch he was good –but I am better.

You see over these 3 years I've done _a lot_ of training. I taught myself and it really paid off, I mean I never got killed, obviously. Instead of using dummies to practice my fighting; I practise on the real thing.

I've changed a lot since I was seventeen and I don't mean my appearance since I look pretty much the same as I did just a bit older in the face I guess, and I'm taller. But what's really changed is my attitude towards everything really. Doing what I do is my life now, I've grown tougher and I'm emotionally stable even though I'm no guardian I have that mask that hardly ever gets broken if something bad happens I move on I don't just sit around sobbing cause I've learnt in life that just gets you know where.

I never in a million years thought that my life would turn out the way it has. My dream had always been to grow up protecting Lissa, being her guardian, her best friend, her sister and her bond mate. Speaking of bond that's another thing that's changed, the bond I once had with Lissa is hardly there anymore I can't do what I used to do like getting into her head anymore, I think it's because I stopped trying. We both had to move on, carry on with our lives and forget about each other. Which is easier said than done.

I think about Lissa a lot but she's not the only one I think about there's a person I think about just as much maybe even more. Dimitri Belikov.

When Lissa and I had run off for those two years Dimitri with the help of other guardians had caught us and dragged us back to the academy its then that everything in my life started to get a little hectic. He was my mentor and he was also the man I fell in love with. Our relationship was forbidden for one I was his student and two we were both going to be Lissa's guardians. _Going._

I doubt even he is her guardian I'm sure he's guarding Tasha Ozera. Let's not get into that but before the Spokane incident I finally stopped acting like a brat and told Dimitri what a good offer it was. Dimitri would be 27 now he probably is married with a family. He's probably forgotten all about me. Yeah that's another thing I'm pretty sure everyone from my old life thinks I'm dead.

And I plan to keep it that way.

If I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note; _This chapter is WAY to short for my likeing and for that I'm sorry the next ones will be a lot longer, promise. Next chapter should be up tomorow. Disclaimer, all rights go to Richelle Mead, you get the picture? I don't own VA no matter how much I wish I do. I'll always mention but if there is ever any questions regarding my story, maybe something I haven't added in that you'd like to know since I haven't explained or whatsoever please do PM me or just mention it in you Review. Ok, right now it's bothering me how short this chapter is, I'm just looking at it now and am very annoyed on my microsoft it said it was like 1,412... really not enough since I tend to like to add long chapters in my story...and obviously long authors notes Sorry! I just realised how long this is. I should be on with the story... oh and I changed the rating for Language!_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

I made my entrance into this club where the male Strigoi had entered hoping to catch him in the act. He was tall with a big build black hair and the usual pale skin and red eyes.

I used to be I guess you could say a bit of a party girl but something about this place really disturbed me. For starters it was so crowed I could hardly move or see over everybody's heads, also the music was blasting so loud I was afraid of going deaf, party lights of pink, yellow, red and green flashed all over the place as everyone was dancing and the strong smell of alcohol lingered in the air.

I made my way through the crowd, pushing anyone who got in my way, -which was a lot of people -and followed the Strigoi as he took a seat next to the bar and also next to a human teenage girl. I'm sure the girl couldn't see the red in his eyes it was too dark and distracting in here and she already looked pretty wasted.

He started talking to her and not to long after; he put his hand on her back and led her out the back. This was my time to make a move. I started pushing past more and more people maybe a little too hard but I had to get to them before it was too late. Seriously, how stupid was this girl? She was just making this all the more harder for me to save her ass. I vaguely saw the back door to the alley way close.

A young couple dancing in front of me who both looked as equally drunk pretty much fell on me when I tried to walk through them. "Move it!" I yelled to anyone getting in my way. I couldn't see the Strigoi anymore and I was sure that now I would be too late.

I was almost out from the dance floor until I felt someone touch me. "Hey!" I yelled turning on this brown headed low life that had just pinched my ass. "Don't fucking touch me" I snarled. He –like everyone else here –was drunk and tried to reach for me again mumbling something that I had no chance in understanding. When his hand went for my waist I grabbed it and twisted it the wrong way making him cry out.

_Shit, I have no time for this. _I thought as I released the guys hand and dodged the last of the people out of the way.

The rest of the area was clear in which I bolted for the door. I was now 99 percent sure this girl would already be dead. _Damn_ I thought. This really could have been the night I killed this bastard.

I pulled out my silver stake and started to slowly walk down the dark alley way without too much noise, the cold breeze whipping around me. I could feel the nausea in the pit of my stomach meaning even if he had already fed, he was still here. That's until I heard fighting noises.

I started running towards the noise to see the Strigoi fighting a figure I couldn't really make out in the dark, it looked like a girl. It couldn't be the girl I just saw at the bar could it? She was only a human. But as I watched the fighting, I knew it wasn't, this was a girl, but by the way she was fighting I guessed she was a Dhampir.

The girl was thrown into the wall with a loud thud and she slid to the ground a stake dropping from her hand.

That's when I moved in. The Strigoi didn't even seem to notice my presence until it was too late and I gave him a hard punch in the face, I heard the crack and had obviously broken his nose, probably done more since blood went everywhere. The distraction was good enough, causing him to lean over in pain a perfect entrance for me to shove my stake straight through his chest and to his heart.

After a twitch the Strigoi dropped to the ground, dead. _Huh, maybe he wasn't as good as I thought. That was way too easy. _It's then that I saw the human girl that was in the club, I thought she was unconscious until she got up screaming and ran away –well more like stumbled. I didn't go after her as tomorrow she will probably think she imagined it from all the alcohol she had.

I heard someone move next to me and instantly remembered the person who had been fighting the Strigoi before. I turned around to see the Dhampir who I was able to recognise.

"Jackie! What the hell are you doing here?"

Jackie picked herself off the ground and brushed her pants. "Well I wasn't gonna let you have all the fun now Hathaway was I?" she said. Jackie was the kind of person who would do anything involving danger she was even worse than me. She was looking smug, for what reason I didn't know, but it was nothing new. I noticed that her short black hair had red streaks through it.

"Did you dye your hair again?" I randomly asked. Jackie always dyed her hair usually it was black with some sort of other colour in it. Last month it had purple streaks and I think it was dark pink before that.

"Yeah you like? I think I'm gonna keep it for a while." she said running her fingers through it, grinning widely.

"Yeah it's very...you"

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said as we started walking out of the alley.

"It was a compliment" I turned to see if she was okay from the wall, her tomboy clothes looked a little ripped but it was her head that I noticed. "Your head is bleeding" I said.

She put her hand up to touch it. "Oh, yeah I'm probably gonna have a killer bruise tomorrow. Thanks for saving my butt by the way."

"No problem, I always have to save your butt." I said, it was in a joking way but I realised how true that was. Not that Jackie wasn't a good fighter, she was, but she didn't have much of the experience from dropping out of her school so early. Not that she would admit anything of it. Whereas I still had heaps of helpful training from my . . .mentor.

She snorted in a very un-lady like manor."You wish. Anyway I should get back to my hotel but I'll ring you tomorrow there's a couple more Strigoi that I've seen hanging round here."

"Okay"

"Bye Hathaway" she said, we were now out of the alley and she turned down the left side of the street as I went down the right.

I decided that I'd go back to my hotel as well. I've been staying there for 3 weeks now; this town seemed to be covered with Strigoi so I've stuck around longer then I usually would.

The street was dark as I walked on the side walk looking through glass windows of all the closed shops. In the distance I could hear some loud laughing, probably drunks –this wasn't the safest part of Minnesota. My hotel was only around the next street so it was within minutes when I got there.

I unlocked my door and threw my keys on the little bench and walked straight into the bathroom to have a shower. The hot water felt good on my skin until it touched my head it began to sting I felt where it came from and it felt like a huge scar running from the top of my head where my hair covered to the middle of my forehead. I guess the Strigoi got a chance to scratch me, hadn't noticed. Though I doubt it was the Strigoi from tonight it could have been the one from earlier in the day, or yesterday, or the day before that.

After my shower I threw on a white tank top and grey sweat pants I hoped into my double bed. Tomorrow I would be doing what I had been doing every other day for three years, riding the world of Strigoi.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note; Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! Okaayy, if this chapter seems short I promise it's not, it's actually over 2,000 so it's a bit of improvment. Please Review at the end of this chapter, I don't like to keep asking for people to review but honestly the more I get the faster I update since then I know that people are waiting for my next chapters...does that make sense? Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

I woke up early the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing.

I groggily reached over to the nightstand, flipped it open and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke in a tired and a bit of an annoyed voice.

There was some shuffling on the other line and then they responded. "Rose, its Josh"

I rubbed my eyes. "Hey Josh...so... why has someone like you woke me up so early in the morning?" I asked not meaning any of the annoyance I heard in my voice. Josh was a guy my age who hunts Strigoi now and again he's un-promised like me. He's a pretty good friend of mine but he knows me well, since the first time I met him he tried to hit on me and, well let's just say I wasn't in a good mood. But the boys smart; he knows when to back down.

"Uh...well for starters its 7'oclock so it's _not_ even early..."

"...7'oclock _is_ early for me." I told him.

He ignored me "And also Jackie said that you would go hunting with us today."

I let out a loud sigh "Did she now?" I asked still a bit more annoyed then I attended to. Even though I went out looking for Strigoi _every day_ I did like to sleep in. Besides, it was mainly at night when I would look for them. Strigoi wouldn't be out in the day unless they wanted to be burnt to ash.

"Well I can see you're not really in the mood so I'll just leave you to—" Josh started, nervously picking up on the tone of my voice.

"No, no it's ok; you have woken me up anyway. Where are you?"

I heard more movement like he was just getting ready to leave himself. "You know that street across from that gay bar?"

"What gay bar? There are a lot of gay bars."

"It's like down the road from your hotel." He said a bit frustrated, but he wasn't mad Josh like never got mad, it just sounded like he was doing two things at once.

"Well. You would know." I mumbled in a low voice.

"I heard that, and no I'm not gay."

I laughed. "Sure, sure I'll see you soon then"

"Yep, see you."

"Bye." I said before I hung up.

I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed and headed to my closet. I was in a rush and wanted to meet the others before they got started so I picked out some black skinny jeans that were easy to fight in, a white tank top and a leather black jacket to go over it. I stood in front of the mirror as I pulled my dark brown hair into a high pony. I winced as my hand touched the scar I had at the top of my forehead. Well, I guess that joins all the other scars I had like tattoos scarred all over my body. After my hair was done I put on my boots, grabbed my stake and headed out the door.

I didn't have a car so I would mostly have to walk the streets at night. Most people would think that was dangerous but if you had trained the way I had you would see how easy it would be if it was just a human who attacked. It would be a bit harder if it was a Strigoi, but I could still take it.

Besides it was day time. I never really do much hunting in the day since Strigoi can't come out in the sunlight so this would mean that some of the 'group' I will call it, found some place that Strigoi are hiding. Seriously this town is Strigoi infested.

_I really need to get a ca_r I thought as I continued walking. But unfortunately to get a car I need a little thing called money, and that's something I really don't have enough of.

That's another thing that is definitely not easy for me. I hardly have any money, it had been hard at first since I was completely broke and did something I really regret. I stole.

It's not something I'm proud of but back on my first year on my own I really didn't have much other choice, I was living on the streets of Spokane. It was at a bar one night and nobody had been around the cash register. I stole two hundred dollars enough for me to stay in a cheap hotel a few days.

I had done that only once and I felt immensely guilty. Not for the people who worked there, because they were all creeps but just the concept of me stealing, being a criminal.

But from then on, I got my money differently. It was kind of like stealing stolen money. . . if that makes sense? But you would be surprised how much money Strigoi carry around in their pockets.

But now and then it would be hard to come across Strigoi with any money so a few times I've had to work. Crazy, I know, _me_ working. But that was only when I got really desperate and low on cash . . . which was starting to happen.

I sighed at the thought. I hated working, not that I ever did it long I only did it for a week or two since I move around so often. I usually chose to work at a club or bar because despite the irritating customers, it was really easy.

I thought it would be hard to find the others but luckily it wasn't as I saw five of them standing outside what seemed to be some sort of old warehouse.

"Rose!" Jackie called out waving for me to come over. She stood with a few other people, she was wearing a leather jacket like me. But she usually didn't since she liked to show off a tattoo she has on her shoulder.

I could recognize all six people since I have been fighting with them before, some more than others. Jackie and I were the only girls, I've done a lot of hunting with her over the years and she was actually the first one I teamed with. It sounds weird but it can be fun going out together, searching for Strigoi.

Also there's Josh. He's a good buddy. He's sweet but strong at the same time, I even considered dating him sometimes, I mean what's not to like about him he has short dark brown hair, almost like gold coloured eyes and one beautiful smile. But at the time when I first met him, I was in no place for dating anyone. I still don't know if I am.

"So, what are we up against?" I asked joining their conversation.

"Strigoi are hiding in this abandoned warehouse." Answered Austin, Another friend of mine, he had messy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"There are two sides to this place so three of us could go in that door." Josh said pointing to the old door near the front. "And three could go in the door that's around the back."

"Do we know how many there are?" I asked no one in particular.

"We'll find out wont we?" Jackie asked grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, who's going where?" Josh asked.

I chose to answer. "Ok how about Dominic, Cole and Jackie go through the front and Austin, Josh and I go through the back?" They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright, let's do this."

Seems a bit reckless, but that's how we do it. That's how we've _done _it for two years. I say two because my first year I was on my own. Now I hunt with and without them. Going in without really planning, risking ourselves without a real care, it's dangerous. But hey, I'm not a guardian.

Not being a guardian means not only do I have no promise mark I also have no _molnija_ marks. Guardians get _molnija_ marks when they kill Strigoi, depending on how many Strigoi you kill. But just because I don't have any marks doesn't mean I haven't killed any Strigoi.

I don't even know how many Strigoi I've killed. 30? 40? _50? _Like I said; I know how to fight.

Josh, Austin and I all made our way around the warehouse and to the back. An old rusted door was at the side. Opening the door slowly, I walked in first, then Austin and last was Josh. Now that we were in we would have to stay quiet, I didn't know how many Strigoi we were facing and with the size of this warehouse it could be a lot.

It was dark. There were no windows so there was no sunlight and we had no source of light, we had to watch where we walked carefully relying on our Dhampir senses.

Well that was all they could rely on, as for me I found out there was another way that worked well for me.

It happened after the Spokane incident, when I really started to go out looking for Strigoi, at first I thought it was a coincidence but after a while it was impossible for it to be. You see, whenever I'm around Strigoi I get this strange nauseous feeling in my stomach. The closer a Strigoi is the stronger the feeling is.

None of my friends knew about this, but it has been strange a few times when I would tell them that Strigoi were nearby and soon enough they appeared.

I guess in this sort of occasion it was when I really depended on it. At the moment the feeling was there, telling me there was indeed Strigoi nearby, but I could also tell they weren't close enough so we would have to keep searching.

This place was pretty empty except for the occasional shelf or random wall that we had to turn, I was about to turn around another wall when I heard Josh shouting in a whisper.

With his right hand he waved to Austin and me to come over. We both gave each other a confused look before we walked over to where he was pointing to . . . the ground?

Getting a close enough look I relized it was some sort of door in the floor. It must be a basement.

"Should we look inside?" Josh asked me. I don't know why he was asking me instead of Austin but I guess in some way I always ended up taking the lead.

If Strigoi were hiding somewhere here, which I knew they were. A basement would be a perfect place to hide. The in ground door looked thick as well so it was hard to hear if there was any movement going on down there.

I nodded. "Yeah, but be ready." I whispered. Austin reached down to open it. "I'll go in first, then Josh and then you, _don't_ shut the door behind you." I told Austin.

Slowly I made my way down, it looked like there were stairs but I was worried I was going to fall before I made it down to them. But like reading my mind Josh grabbed my arm making sure I didn't fall. I gave him a thankful smile.

Josh reminded me a lot of Mason. He didn't look like Mason but it was just his personality also he was someone who would be good for me, good for anyone actually he deserved the best he was sweet, caring and can still act like a bit of a smart ass but for some reason just like Mason I couldn't seem to start a relationship.

Thanks to Josh I didn't end up falling and like I thought there was stairs. The nauseous feeling filled my stomach and I helped Josh and Austin get down quicker.

But not quick enough, Strigoi have incredibly good hearing. I looked to see there were about eight sets of red eyes approaching us.

I clutched my stake tighter in my hand and prepared for a fight that I've already done so many times before.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note; Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! Alrighty thanks for those who have reviewed. I thought I would cover something, someone told me they had read this already and they wanted to know where. Well I can tell you that it was here, this is obviously going to the people who never read that authors note that I posted saying that I have RE-POSTED my story, fixing things, editing things and adding things. Do you get what I mean? I would have PM but it wouldn't let me. I wrote this here incase anyone else was confused by that. But thanks for bringing it up, I wouldn't want you to continue reading if you were confused by that. *Sigh* I'm pretty depressed right now since I've got school tomorow. Blahhh I hate school with a passion. Please review at the end, it might make me feel better.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

They charged all at once and Josh was just able to jump down forcibly falling on one of the Strigoi.

I was concentrated on my own fight, as well was Austin, but there was only one problem.

It was pitch black.

Even worse then it was back in the main area of the warehouse. This gave us a liability. Strigoi had better senses then us one of them being sight. The dark was nothing to them.

Well then, I guess it was a good thing I had experience with this sort of thing. Not to mention I had already been taught to fight in the dark. A training lesson I still remember to this day.

_I had made my way to the gym for training like every other afternoon._

_I pushed the double doors open and put my shoulder bag to the side of the room._

_I did a quick glance around the area. Where was Dimitri?_

_I almost laughed. Yeah he always gets up me when I'm late for training, there's gonna be hell to pay._

_Really wishing I had a watch, I made my way over to where the mats would be and decided that I would get a head start on warming up._

_When the lights went off._

_I froze for a second and then turned to where the light switch was supposed to be._

_"What the—"_

_"Today's lessons a very important one" Dimitri's accented voice spoke from the side of the gym. I could hear the faint tap his shoes made against the floor as he obviously was walking. He continued. "When you fight Strigoi, you won't necessarily have any source of light"_

_I warily was turning my head in each direction I could hear Dimitri's voice go. From the sound of it, he was circling me._

_I let a sigh escape my lips. "How the hell am I supposed to fight if I can't see a thing?"_

_He didn't answer; instead I felt a quick blow delivered to my side. I staggered and my natural instinct was to fight back. I kicked out but ended up hitting nothing._

_Dimitri's voice was a few meters away again. "Strigoi have higher senses but you've still got them too. You can't rely on your sight, so rely on your hearing" he explained._

_I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see. It was weird but my heart was actually beating fast, adrenaline. That blow he just delivered had kind of scared me in a way I wasn't prepared for. I hadn't heard him move, so I had to listen more carefully._

_"Your natural instinct is going to be to fight back," Dimitri said, his voice again travelling in a circle around me. "But don't fight back by watching movements, fight back by hearing them, sensing them, sensing the direction that my body's moving, the hits that I will make" I tried not to laugh at the double meaning my own self was thinking in his words._

_I stayed serious. And it had payed off._

_Dimitri didn't talk anymore instead he lunged for me._

_And I had defended as well as being on defence. We both got good hits in –him giving more than me –but after a while, it became quite easy and was one of my favourite lessons._

_I'd always loved the close contact with Dimitri even though it had been for fighting, but full on physical fighting with Dimitri in the darkness, alone, only focusing on each other's touch made those lessons some-what . . . hot._

The only difference with this was that Strigoi _could_ still rely on their sight, and they were faster, stronger, and right now there was more than one.

I made sure to be focused on the Strigoi in front of me, a woman I could tell it was and by fighting her for a few seconds I could tell she had been a Moroi, and was newly changed and easy to take.

She was throwing a lot of hits to my head, each that I was able to duck from and kick her legs out from under her. As soon as she was down she tried to jump back up so I quickly fell down on her, kneeing her in the gut as a way to hold her down, her struggles made it hard, but I was able to stake her.

With no rest in between another Strigoi used my weakness of being on the ground to jump on me. I grunted as my body hit the concrete hard.

From beside me I could see that Josh had also been knocked to the ground by another Strigoi, but unlike me, his Strigoi didn't jump on top of him.

The one I was fighting, who I could tell from his body was a male tried to keep my hands pinned to the ground at the sides of my head. He was strong and seceded with that, so using my legs I brought them up to my chest and quickly kicked out to his stomach. He stumbled and stood up.

Quickly, I jumped up from my spot on the ground going into a crouch. He lunged first trying to grab hold of my shoulders; I ducked under one of his arms and with a spin kicked him. It didn't have too much effect so I faked another kick but through a punch instead.

He took a few steps back and so did I, well; I tried until from behind I was pushed forward, right into the males open arms.

It was a body that had pushed me and by a quick turn of my head I could see it was another Strigoi who wanted to join, lovely.

I thought I was gonna have to spar with the both of them at once but I quickly realised with the position I was in, in front of the male his chest was free. With a swift motion I staked him.

Without a glance I went for the second. Again I think this one was a women Strigoi, recently moroi. I ended up throwing a lot of blows, getting her pretty much every time. This Strigoi was too focused on not letting my stake anywhere near her chest. With a quick movement I tackled her and we both did a bit of a role, I was on top of her trying to hold her down with one hand while trying to stake her with the other.

She was grunting a lot and delivering all kinds of insults she had a different accent so it was hard to tell. I just about had her heart when I noticed Josh who was fighting had pushed a Strigoi into me.

It wasn't easy fighting in a cramped area. I got slightly knocked over. She used that to straddle me down. She yelled something else and then I felt wetness on my face.

"Bitch! Did you just spit on me?" I got free one of my hands and slapped her hard across the face. Not a move I usually did while fighting but seriously, that was just gross.

She hissed at me and before she was done I had staked her.

Standing up, I brushed myself off.

Austin had just finished off the last Strigoi. I looked around scanning the area and trying to feel any trace of more Strigoi. There was none.

I could briefly see the bodies around me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.

"Three" I said out loud.

Both of the boys looked to me but understood what I was saying. "Two" Josh said.

Austin nodded. "Three" he said as well.

It was the number of Strigoi we had killed each.

After doing one last look around I told the guys that we should go and search for the others.

It was a bit harder to get out like we got in since the door to this basement inside was actually like a roof. There was a few stairs but the door was high and hard to reach.

"One of you give me a boost" I told them not caring who did it.

Josh moved in front of me putting both of his hands together linking his fingers with his palms up. I gripped onto his shoulder while I put one foot up and reached for the open door. Using both hands I pulled myself up through the door and sliding onto the floor of the main area.

I stood up and again glanced around. It was still dark, obviously. Not as dark as in there but dark enough. I knew that outside would be bright and shinning which was making this place the perfect hideout for Strigoi.

Below me I could hear Josh and Austin discussing a strategy of exactly how _ they_ would get back up. I smirked to myself and quietly started having a look around the area.

I ran my finger along one of the old rusted shelfs, grey dust covered it. I started to wonder about how many Strigoi could have been staying here all together; I mean really, it's a good hide out for undead creatures of the night.

And also exactly what Strigoi there were. That was another thing; it would always have to be considered if these were the Strigoi who had been searching for me for three years now. That's something that none of my friends knew.

That I had my own pack of Strigoi trying to stalk me around.

But it had been a month and I haven't seen a sign of the ones I saw in Spokane. I would always remember the faces of Isaiah and Elena, my first kills. But I could always remember the others, the ones who came for me after them.

The boys must have eventually figured there own way out because I could hear them from the few meters behind me.

"Man, your heavy"

"I'm heavy? Dude you're the one who broke that wooden railing"

"I was pushed into it by a Strigoi!" Josh protested.

"But wouldn't you just hit it? Not break through it?"

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?"

"Are you trying to say _I'm_ fat?"

I chuckled quietly at their little argument and continued snooping around the shelves.

Most of them were empty, just full of dust. But I noticed at the end of one there was a book.

_Random much?_

I picked it up and noticed that it, unlike everything else wasn't covered in dust. As if someone had recently used it. Well, _read_ it.

_Strigoi read?_

Well, I guess they have to do something besides killing innocent people. It was a thin book; it looked fairly worn, not taken care of. Not that I expected anything else. But it didn't even look like a proper book to me. But then again, I couldn't talk seeing I really never read.

But out of curiosity I opened it up. And gasped.

Before jumping to any conclusions I walked back to where the entrance was of the back door where we came from.

"Rose, where are you going?" I heard Austin question.

I ignored him and when I found the door I stood in front of it so I had enough light to see if I was sure about this.

And I was. Inside this book was documented pictures of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note; Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! ...I know I said I would update like two weeks ago but something came up! So sorry! But uh, as long as a new chapters up now everythings cool right? :S yeah so anyway thankyou for your reviews they have all been great so far and my hits are even better, but what would make it better is if all the people that read and didn't comment did because I love reading everyones opinion and knowing if there is anything I have done that you like or things that you would like to be added. If you forgot some things that are currently happening in this story you might wanna go back a chapter to remember. But anyway, it's Friday night here where I live and I got really bored so I had finished this chapter off tonight now I'm gonna go and probably spend two hours on facebook ;) Hope you like this chapter. Review!

* * *

_Chapter 5_

I stared at the book in my hands for a few moments, blinking slowly.

Moving it around in different directions to get the right light. To double, _triple_ check that this girl starring up at me . . ._ was_ me.

Bent, dinted and slightly scratched up photos were in little flaps of the book, half hanging out they stared up at me like a crimped reflection.

My breathing was heavy as I stared wide-eyed. This was just going far beyond creepy.

I hurriedly turned through more pages, another one and another one. Creeped out, freaked out and slightly disgusted.

Me walking down the street.

Me sitting in a bar.

Me entering a house.

Me checking into a motel.

Me getting in a car.

Me talking to locals.

Pictures and pictures messily shoved in the clear straps that were failing to hold them in place.

_ "Fuck"_ I whispered feeling anger join my emotions.

They were also dated.

_03/11/09_ the date read under a photo of me getting in a taxi. 2009? That's two years ago.

I turned back a few pages. _20/02/09_ That's only a month after Spokane—

"Rose?"

I snapped the book shut and faced Josh and Austin. "Yeah?" I kept my voice even.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I . . ."I tucked the book into my leather jacket casually and turned to walk back the way the guys had come from. "Let's find the others" I said to them hiding any shock I currently felt.

As messed up as this was I wasn't going to tell anyone. This was my business, not theirs.

"We already looked" Austin told me. "They're probably back out the front"

I nodded and without saying anything headed out the backyard. Austin or Josh didn't notice any change in me, they never did because even though I had all these new friends they could never read me as well as my old friends.

They are my friends, but they're not close. No one is close to me.

The sun warmed me in this cool weather as I rounded the warehouse to the front. The others were at the front but looked about ready to leave.

"Hathaway!" Jackie yelled out to me, like I'm to deaf to hear her talk normally from this small distance.

"Yes?" I hissed.

"Check out Cole" Jackie said smirking. "He got ba-_ash_ed"

"Shut up, Jackie" Cole growled clearly annoyed with her.

Jackie wasn't the most caring person around but she wasn't kidding. Cole's left eye was bleeding and was ringed red, his cheek was a dark red that was already turning purple and I wasn't sure if his nose was broken or not.

"Holy shit, dude" Austin said from behind me.

"What happened?" Josh asked lamely.

"What the fuck do you think happened?" Jackie said turning to him but she was still grinning. "Little Cole here couldn't seem to handle . . ."

And on the teasing went.

I rolled my eyes and muttered a goodbye to them. It wouldn't be the last time I saw that warehouse even though there were no more Strigoi there, I was almost positive if I gave it another two weeks more would come.

The day was still early but I doubted I'd be able to find anymore hideouts or Strigoi in the daylight. So instead I went back to my hotel room, in deep anticipation to look more at this book thing.

I took my jacket off when I was in my room and threw it on my bed. Getting in a comfortable position I sat on my bed bringing the book up close to my face.

Who the hell would do this? Was my obvious thought, of course I already had one likely idea but it just seemed beyond to me, like I knew how these Strigoi were and whatever this strange game of theirs was to stalk me around, but this? This goes beyond that, keeping track records is not something I expected from Strigoi.

_15/08/11 _another caption read under a dark photo of me at a bar. I was sitting on a bar stool a beer at my lips talking to a guy.

It was familiar. I can just remember it mainly because it was one of the most gruesome kills. That guy was a Strigoi and I was leading him on in hopes of getting him to take me out back. He did and was stronger than I thought being able to knock my stake from me until it was too far to get. I had to use a sharp metal slank to decapitate him.

But I guess you have to do what's necessary. But out of the many _many_ amounts of Strigoi I killed, how did I remember this one so easily? How did I remember sitting at this bar, when I have done the same thing so many other times? It wasn't just because that had been one of the more disgusting kills, it was because this hadn't been long ago,

That was in August 2011 . . . only 2 months ago.

I felt a shiver go down my spine. Did that mean they were close? Whoever they were.

I rubbed my eye in annoyance; I had never been more freaked out in my life.

I wasn't one to wish or even hope for things like I used to but right now I couldn't help but want to talk over this with a friend, not in a way that I felt I needed to be assured or protected, because I can protect myself fine, but in a way that I wish I could talk over this and get a second opinion, from someone I trust, a close friend, someone I love enough to . . .

_NO! _I yelled to myself; since when the hell did I think like that? Why should I think like that? I was fine by myself; I will always be fine by myself.

I've done this for 3 years, why should this little problem mean any different?

_Because it's not a big problem, it's a friggin big problem! _

I drew out a breath and stood out of my bed. Since when did I have an annoying voice in my head?

I grabbed my keys and jacket and retreated the way I had come heading to one of the cafés down the street. I'd missed breakfast I surely wasn't going to miss lunch too.

Hey, that's one thing that hasn't nor ever will change. I love my food.

Café Francesco was a place I would visit regularly when I was going out at day time usually I went by the vampire schedule and other days like today I didn't. It was messed up I know but I've learnt to just deal with it.

But its amazing food wasn't the main reason I went –not saying the food wasn't important, to me it really was –but it was owned and run by a Moroi man named Dan.

It was rare to have a moroi smack bang in the middle of a very human town but Dan was happy with it, I often wondered if he got lonely since from the many times I've talked to him he never once mentioned any family or friends.

But with a welcoming smile and his tall and handsome good looks I had came to know Dan from the times I have stayed in Minnesota. We got along great.

He was a busy man, and if none of this sounds busy, get this. He also owns a night club. How he manages it, I have no idea.

As I walked casually –well as casually as I could after not even an hour ago fighting Strigoi, did I even have a shower? No. Ew that's gross, I was probably had blood on me. Really the only thing that could make me not have a shower after a gruesome fight would be eating some much needed food.

The small yellow building was held at the corner of the busy street. As I approached it an elderly women was walking in. Kind of. Well, she was pulling on the door when she was actually supposed to push it opened.

I bit my lip from laughing at the fragile lady as I pushed the door open for her. She gave me a grateful smile.

I walked up to the counter on the other side of the small space as Dan came from out back where they hid most of that delicious food. When he saw me he smiled, purposely not showing his fangs. His hair was a light brown-orange color and with clear light brown eyes to match.

The guy was obviously good looking, anyone can see that, especially humans. Not that I was into him or anything because, it's not something you could guess, but the guy was 38 years old. He really only looked about 30.

"I think you need a bigger _push _sign on your door" I told him as I glanced at the foods on the glass shelves.

Dan leaned against the counter. "What did you run into it again?" he asked smirking.

I scoffed. "Hey! That wasn't my fault it looked freaking see through" Which was completely true, I wasn't just like some retard that ran into doors...

"That's because it was just cleaned. But I'll keep your request in mind. Anything I can get you?" He asked with a small smile noticing my interest in the food.

Before I answered anything I reached into my back pocket wincing when I saw the small amount of money I had left in my wallet. "Uh, just a couple of bagels, thanks"

I sat down at a small table close to the counter peeling a large part of bagel off.

Unfortunately I had to start thinking of money. I was running extremely low. I had so much to take care of, the hotels bill, food and all the necessary crap like that, another being clothes since they tended to get ripped and blood splatters on them quite often. I gave a glance down at the ones I was still wearing from fighting this morning. They weren't too bad.

I guess I could try and be less . . . messy when I fight, to save money. I sighed, if I couldn't find a Strigoi soon with a lot of cash on him, I would have to get a job. I took an angry chunk out of the food.

And the pictures . . . the weird creepy stalker images. I would leave that for now. I would worry about staying off the streets first and think about that later.

Dan walked to the table beside me with a spray bottle and cloth in hand, wiping it down. That's exactly what I hated about jobs, why the hell should you clean after other people?

Man I sounded shallow.

"So have you heard the latest new in "our world"?" Dan said making me look up at him. Dan liked it when I came in; I knew it, because since he was always working he was always around humans, people he couldn't talk about the vampire society with.

"No, what is it?" I asked only mildly interested. I wondered how he always seemed to find out things before I did.

He stopped cleaning and lowered his voice so no one close heard. "Apparently Queen Tatiana is retiring"

I snorted, it was about time. Was she one hundred yet? I had seen the Queen a couple of times when she had visited St. Vladimir's, I never have liked her. She was _the _Queen Bitch.

"Have they got any idea who would take her place?" I asked.

"Yeah, apparently it could be, uh what's her name?; that last Dragomir. Vasilissa, I think it is"

And that is how you almost choke on your food.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note; Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy but in three weeks I'm on holidays so there will be a lot more updating. Ok, so with this chapter there is a problem with reviewing, I don't know if you will understand this but since it took me awhile to delete a couple of authors notes I had you guys would have been reviewing on say, chapter 7 when it was only chapter 5. so... if you had already once reviewed on chapter 6 it won't let you again so if not could you please just try reviewing on another chapter? I really need to know what you guys think. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_~Within you I lose myself...  
Without you I find myself  
Wanting to be lost again._

Why was this such a surprise to me?

I knew this day would come, I knew that one day my best friend would get her chance, her chance to show people what she's made of. What she can bring, the good and dedication she has, which I know now, still, after not seeing her for 3 years.

And as I walked down one of the main highways I continued to think about this, I was missing, the biggest change in her life.

I wondered how she was, at this right second, was she shocked, excited, nervous, afraid, happy? Was she out celebrating right now?

More then ever, I wanted to feel her emotions, and even that surprised me because this wasn't an emergency, she wasn't in danger, it's not something that I really needed to know.

I wanted to, and I never realised how something this small compared to other things would affect me.

It was like that feeling you get when you're young, and you can't go somewhere with all of your friends, and you know that one of those close friends is about to find out something special, and you won't be there to share that moment with them, being left out.

I climbed up the second story stairs, getting to my room, unlocking the door and taking a seat at my one chair desk.

My leg tapped anxiously not making any noise on the carpet. I cupped my hands together resting them in my lap and without taking any breath I closed my eyes.

I hadn't been in Lissa's head for a year. I wasn't even sure if it still worked, the thought upset me a little, if Lissa and I didn't have a bond, what connection did we have?

Well, it would have never made a difference to her. Like everyone else I used to know, she thought I was dead.

With my eyes closed I tried to relax, trying to get the familiar feeling of her mind.

I waited.

And waited.

And nothing happened... didn't it use to happen straight away?

There was no pull, no emotions...

_My bond... it couldn't possibly just be gone... could it?_

I felt my heart ache.

A firm knock on the door side tracked me.

I opened my eyes and stood up.

I looked around once, as if somehow the littlest thing had changed.

I answered the door to see a bold man, about my height with one noticeable gold ear ring and a permanent scowl.

"Yeah?" My voice sounded flat.

The man looked down at a slip of paper he had, hardly taking a glance at me. "Rose Hathaway?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you aware that your room bill is five days overdue?" He asked, no sign of politeness in his voice.

I blinked, trying to think. "I –what? No I payed it, I'm sure I payed it" I said, although I wasn't so sure. What was today?

The man gave me a dull look and handed me the slip of paper, proving that indeed I was meant to pay it five days ago.

I handed it back and sighed, "When does it have to be payed?"

"Now."

"No, I mean when's the latest it can be payed?"

"Now."

I was seriously about to knock this guy out. "Just hold on a sec" I said quite rudely turning around and rummaging through a drawer where I usually held my money.

"Shit" I muttered to myself. Shit, shit, shit...

I knew I was running low, but not _this_ low.

I walked back to the man and ran a hand through my hair frustrated, "Umm, you see I don't exactly have the money right now..."

The man did not look amused; his face was like stone, annoying and very unattractive. "No pay, no stay" He said.

"No pay no stay? Are you kidding? Look, I can get you the money just not now, give me... a day or two"

He just shook his head. "This is the latest we can leave it, if you don't have the full payment now, you're going to have to leave."

I bit my lip. The check said I owe eighty dollars. I only had twenty.

"...What if... I give you a quarter of the payment?"

"No."

* * *

And that's how I ended up looking like the biggest idiot walking down the street at 7:00pm (human time) with two suitcases making a loud rolling noise on the concrete.

I was broke, I was so so broke. I really thought I had more money.

I had been worse off than this, but I still had had some place to live.

Note to self: _Always _pay the hotel bill first.

I really wanted to get out my cell phone and ring someone, but I had rashly put it into my suitcase when I was asked to leave immediately and I really didn't want to stop and go through it.

Obviously, I couldn't afford a taxi, so I couldn't stay at a more reasonable place then I was heading.

I entered the End Street hotel pushing on the broken silver door and making my way to the main desk.

"Checking hours are closed" The ugly women at the counter said typing slowly on the computer, taking one quick glance at me.

"Yeah, I know. I'm actually looking for someone," she nodded. "Could you tell me the room to Jackie Mannings?"

After taking 15 seconds she was able to tell me room 33.

It was on the second floor which surprised me because I saw there weren't too many rooms on the first floor.

I was surprised when I reached the top step –which wasn't easy with a suitcase –to hear a huge crash.

_What the hell?_

I expected someone to come running out of there room to check what it was, but no one came. Okay...

I walked down the short hallway squinting at the rusted gold numbers on the doors.

30, 31, 32,–_Crash! _Right from room 33.

Quickly, I started knocking on Jackie's door, hearing more crashing coming from the inside.

"Jackie!" I called out, still surprised no one was coming out of their rooms.

When I reached to try and pull the door it was, fortunately, unlocked but needed some pushing to get it open.

I dropped my suitcase and finally got in the room, my heart beating loudly.

"Jackie!"

Another crash. I rounded the bedroom corner to see Jackie being thrown at the wall by a man.

"Rose!" She called right before her head hit the desk.

When the man turned to me, I was able to see his eyes. Strigoi.

I hardly thought when I pulled my stake out of my pocket and charged forward.

This Strigoi was large, with a huge build. He was obviously a dhampir before his change. And he was a good fighter, a very good fighter. But so was I.

He aimed for my head, trying to throw a punch with his large hand, I missed it by a second and delivered a low kick which he was able to able to avoid and threw a punch to my shoulder.

I stumbled but came back, only to get a kick to my stomach.

I fell on the ground clutching my stomach but quickly got back up.

We both spared both delivering and avoiding hits. I wondered why Jackie hadn't gotten up but soon realised she'd been knocked out by the desk.

For a second I was able to gain on him, scratching him with my stake on his neck.

But then...

I wasn't there.

The floor was white. But was now clearly red, drenched with blood.

There was a loud scream, hurting even my own ears, as sobs racked... my?... body.

"Oh my god, oh my god"

Her blood was everywhere and... Oh god her neck had been sliced, she was dead, definitely dead.

Queen Tatiana was dead.

I turned around and ran back to the door I had come from, screaming and crying. My vision so blurred I wasn't even sure this was the door. It wasn't.

Where the hell was the door?

Screams, loud again. I had to get out of here, I had to tell someone!

I was too scared to look back, to see her dead body... could I heal her?

No. I tried to tell myself. She was far gone.

Then, the door opened, the same time I tried to scream again.

"Princess!" A man's voice yelled. "What's—"

He froze when he saw the Queen's body. His usual stone and blank kept face now filled with shock.

Quickly he reached to the little black receiver he had on his jacket, calling in for back up.

Within seconds more guardians showed up.

One of them took the time to look, "Princess, what were you doing here?"

And that's when I gained some power of _my_ mind.

Wasn't I just... fighting a Strigoi?

Princess?... Lissa!

I was in her head!.. She had just walked in on the Queen, dead, in her own room.

But when I felt a huge pain to the side of my neck, I was back to my own mind.

What a bad time to be pulled into her head.

My weak head was able to look to the side, to see the Strigoi draining the life out of me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Let's just not get into how long it has been since I've updated..,  
I'm guessing close to too long for you to remember everything that's been happening in Pieces of time.. so time for a quick pointed recap.  
Like in the summary, this story has taken place 3 years after frostbite, Rose is out on the real world, she hasn't seen or spoken to Dimitri or Lissa or anyone else in that time because they all believe Rose died in the accident.  
Rose found a mysterious book in a strigoi hideout that showed pictures taken of her over the past three years.  
Last chapter; Rose was attacked while trying to help Jackie (Rose's Strigoi hunting friend) because she got sucked into Lissa's head for the first time in a long time

This chapter is pretty short, sorry! Next chapter, should be uploaded this weekend coming up , I've already started writing it! :)

Please review, it's been a while and I'd like to know if people are still intrested?

* * *

_Chapter 7_

I could vaguely hear the sound of people around me. Footsteps and voices.

I tried blinking my eyes, opening them I looked up to see a blurry shadow. A person?

With every strength I had I pulled my body up despite the aching of it all, just to hit the person who was above me.

"Rose, Rose?" A panicked voice said.

I groaned rubbing my head watching as my vision cleared. "Josh?"

"Yeah, crap, are you okay?" He asked, helping me sit up.

I blinked. Was I okay? What happened?... I was in Lissa's head? I think? And… Jackie, and then the Strigoi.

My eyes went wide. "Where's Jackie?" I yelled.

"Shh, she's okay, she was on the phone to me just as she was attacked, I got here just in time to see that Strigoi on top of you," Josh winced, "Which was lucky."

I glanced beside me, and sighed in relief at the body of a dead Strigoi. "You killed him?"

He nodded. "Well, Austin and I did"

I looked around at the now-wrecked hotel room. "You still didn't answer me," I grumbled, "Where is she?"

"Austin took her to the hospital," He hesitated, "We were gonna take you… I mean I wanted to take you but.." It's then that I noticed he was holding a white cloth up against my neck. I felt a numbing ache, but not enough pain to have first noticed it.

"But, there wouldn't be a way to explain a vampire bite…" I finished for him. "Yeah, you did the right thing."

"It isn't that bad." He tried to comfort me. I took the cloth off him and examined the bite myself. He was right, it wasn't too bad, I've had worse.

I suddenly felt embarrassed… I had been sucked into Lissa's head, which caused the Strigoi to get the upper hand on me, but Josh didn't know that. I felt disappointed, I didn't want my friends coming to my rescue. Especially over one Strigoi.

I tried to stand up but lost a little bit of balance, Josh tried to take hold of my arm. "No don't" I snapped, and then regretted it by his look, "I mean, I got it, and I'm okay, really." I said. "Um, thanks for, you know saving my life" I forced a smile.

Josh smiled too, except his was real. "No problem..." he looked down. "You really had me worried you know?"

I hated hearing that. That's not even the reaction I expected, I expected him to be shocked, I mean it's rare, really rare, for this to happen to me, any other times my friends have seen me hurt like this is when I've had to take down five Strigoi at once, not one stupid bastard.

I sighed and turned my head to the side, seeing how much it hurt. "Um… the hotel staff."

Josh gave me a confused look.

"The hotel staff… did anyone like come in from the noise? Do anything when Jackie was taken to hospital? Ask what happened?"

Josh shrugged. "This is one weird hotel; the only person I've seen here is that ugly chick downstairs. Besides, we took Jackie out the back... but…" at the same time we both looked at the dead Strigoi lying on the floor. "What do we do about that?"

That's a great question…

"We can't leave him here" Josh said.

"We can't exactly take him out either?" I rubbed my head in frustration, when we fight Strigoi it's usually in somewhere abandoned or at least somewhere we could leave for the sun to burn the body to ashes.

Josh walked over to the Strigoi took a look at him and then picked up both of his arms.

"Um, what are you doing!" I asked when he started dragging the body.

"What does it look like? Are you gonna help?"

"Josh… you can't be serious… someone will see us, the hotel staff, the people staying at the hotel" Dragging around a dead body was something I really didn't want to explain.

"It's the middle of the night, if we're quiet; no one has to find out"

I just looked at him. "This is really stupid, what are we going to do once outside"

"There is an alley right next door, we'll dump him there"

Oh for God sakes.. "You really wanna drag this thing down the stairs"

He frowned. "No, we'd take the elevator."

_There's an elevator? _I really wished I known about that before dragging my suitcase up a flight of stairs.

As if he read my mind Josh spotted my suitcase. "Is that your suitcase?" He questioned, still having two hands on the bodies arms, looking like a total idiot. "Where are you staying?"

I really really didn't want to talk about this now, I had so much going on my mind right now and I was desperate to figure out if I really was inside Lissa's head and try to recall everything I saw… at the moment it was a memory problem at the back of my mind. All I know is what I did see was not good.

But to get to that, I had to get through this, and I didn't mean my money problems, I didn't want to burden Josh on the subject. "We uh, should get rid of this body, yeah?" I walked over and picked up the guy's feet.

Josh let out a small laugh, "Hmm well this should be interesting" Letting go of one arm he opened the door and we were out in the hallway.

"Don't make a sound" I whispered. This hotel seemed deserted and I wasn't sure if there was even anyone else staying on this floor, but I really didn't want to find out.

This was not how I thought my night would go, even before the shock of finding out my best friend who I haven't seen in years had been named in line as the next potential queen. Then tonight being kicked out of my hotel, attacked by a Strigoi, sucked into Lissa's head, and now having to secretly sneak the body of a Strigoi out of a hotel.

* * *

Not much happened, I know, sorry! I'm hoping to change that in my next chapter :)


End file.
